1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention resides in the area of devices which impart a pleasing scent to the surrounding ambient atmosphere and more particularly relates to an electric nebulizing device which imparts an aroma to a room.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often desirable to impart a pleasant aroma to a room such as in hospitals, nursing homes, work environments and the like. Pleasing scents can have beneficial effects on individuals which not only make them feel better but also cause them to react positively to their surroundings. Scented aromatic fluids, such as essential oils, can be sprayed in a room from aerosol cans. Containers containing an aromatic chemical with wicks placed into such chemical to promote the aromatic fluid's evaporation can also impart aroma to the surrouding air. Other devices of the prior art have chambers containing the scented material in a gel or solid form which when such device is opened, the ambient atmosphere flows through such chamber and evaporates the scented gel/solid material to disperse the scent throughout the room. Yet still another device provides a heater element which heats aromatic material which can be a liquid, gel or solid but which, when heated, evaporates and provides its aroma to the surrounding ambient atmosphere. Electronic devices for providing various aromas to the atmosphere also exist which devices pump air through or near aromatic liquids to help carry their scent into a room. Also, aromatic scents can be utilized in air conditioning units and humidifiers which scents are added thereto to be carried by the normal air flow of such units into the room or area as desired.